helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume '16 |released = May 11, 2016 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD |Language = Japanese |label = |Last = Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only 60th Single (2015)}} Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (泡沫サタデーナイト！／The Vision／Tokyoという片隅; Ephemeral Saturday Night! / The Vision / A Corner Called Tokyo) is Morning Musume '16's 61st single. The single was released on May 11, 2016 in 6 editions: 3 regular and 3 limited. The first press of the regular editions include a random trading card of 13 kinds depending on the jacket (39 in total). The limited editions include an event lottery serial number card. It is the last single to feature 9th generation member Suzuki Kanon. Tracklist CD #Utakata Saturday Night! #The Vision #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi #Utakata Saturday Night! (Instrumental) #The Vision (Instrumental) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD *Utakata Saturday Night! (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD *The Vision (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD *Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Music Video) Featured Members * 9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon (last single) * 10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka * 11th Gen: Oda Sakura * 12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane Single Information ;Utakata Saturday Night! *Lyrics & Composition: Tsuno Maisa *Arrangement, Programming & Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *String Arrangement: Crusher Kimura *Violin: Crusher Kimura, Ishigame Kyoko, Endo Yuichi, Kaneko Yoshiko, Ayukiko Hosokawa, Yano Sayuri *Cello: Ekimin Endo, Haraguchi Azusa *Funky Chorus: nao•ayami (THE SOULMATICS) *Chorus: Morning Musume '16, Funyu Hiromi *Dance Choreographer: YOKO ;The Vision *Lyrics, Composition & Sound Producer: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming & Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura *Dance Choreographer: YOKO ;Tokyo to Iu Katasumi *Lyrics, Composition & Sound Producer: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming & Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru *Violin: Muroya Kouichiro *E.Guitar: Kamada Koji *Chorus: Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura, CHINO *Dance Choreographer: YOKO Concert Performances ;The Vision *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ ;Tokyo to Iu Katasumi *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 ;Utakata Saturday Night! *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2016 |May |TBA |TBA | |} Total reported sales: xx,xxx* Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="8" align="center"| |iTunes Top Albums | align="center" |4 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/junhassy/status/730258180723212288 |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Utakata Saturday Night!" only' |- |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |3 | align="center" | |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |'1' | align="center" | |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"The Vision" only' |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |4 | align="center" | |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Tokyo to Iu Katasumi" only' |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |3 | align="center" | |} Trivia *The single was announced and "Tokyo to Iu Katasumi" was performed for the first time on March 12th, during the opening concert of Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~."モーニング娘。'16新曲サプライズ披露 鈴木香音ラストシングルに" (in Japanese). dwango.jp news. 2016-03-12."モーニング娘。'16、春ツアー初日に新曲披露。鈴木香音ラストシングル" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2016-03-12. *Like "Oh my wish!," in "The Vision," members are separated into a dancing team (Fukumura, Ikuta, Ishida) and a singing team (the rest of the members)."The Vision 小田さくら" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2016-04-09."♪( ´θ｀)ノ☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2016-04-09. *UP-FRONT staff accidentally printed and randomly distributed a trading card of the group without Suzuki Kanon for Regular Edition A ("Utakata Saturday Night!" outfits) of the single. It was announced that they would exchange the trading card at the customer's request for one with the correct 12 member photo, which they would mail out after early June 2016."5月11日発売 モーニング娘。'16 シングル「泡沫サタデーナイト！／The Vision／Tokyoという片隅」【通常盤A】封入トレーディングカード「泡沫サタデーナイト！」(集合)に関するお詫びとお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-05-11. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net es:Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi Category:2016 Singles Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:12th Generation Singles In Category:2016 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:English Name Single